Au delà du temps
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Les vedettes de la fanfiction" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Voyage / Voyage dans le temps. Couple : Katie Bell / Percival Graves. La bataille de Poudlard vient de s'achever et Katie regarde le champ de bataille. Elle a besoin de revivre, d'oublier la guerre et les morts. La solution lui vient de manière inattendue, et la jeune fille plonge dans l'aventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Défi "Les vedettes de la fanfiction" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron**  
 **Thème : Voyage / Voyage dans le temps.**  
 **Couple : Katie Bell / Percival Graves**

* * *

Katie Bell avait grandi aux côtés de Harry Potter. Il était dans sa maison à Poudlard. Elle avait suivi ses aventures, avait joué au Quiddich avec lui. Elle avait été au plus près de ses aventures sans jamais y participer.  
Elle avait rejoint l'armée de Dumbledore. L'année suivante, elle avait passé près de six mois à Sainte Mangouste après avoir touché un collier ensorcelé. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas gardé séquelles de l'incident, ni de son passage sous impérium.  
Elle était revenue pour se battre aux côtés de Harry, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Quand tout avait été terminé, elle avait regardé autour d'elle consciente que sa vie venait de changer définitivement. Elle avait eu soif de changements et d'aventures.

Alors que beaucoup partaient retrouver leurs familles, elle était restée. Elle avait aidé à rassembler les blessés, puis les morts. Katie avait vu beaucoup de ses anciens camarades étendus sans vie, et les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues.  
Elle avait fait une pause en se retranchant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Le fantôme était aussitôt venue la voir. Loin d'être aussi désagréable qu'à son habitude, elle lui avait posé des questions sur la Bataille.

\- Donc, Harry Potter est celui qui a remporté la bataille ?  
\- Oui Mimi. Il a tué Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
\- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu devrais être contente ! Tu es en vie toi !  
Katie haussa les épaules.  
\- Il y a eu tellement de morts... Et je me rend compte que je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant...  
\- Quoi faire ? Vivre ta vie peut être ?  
\- On est nés et on a grandi avec la guerre. Nous n'avons connu que ça. Et puis, tout c'est terminé et je me rend compte que je n'avais pas fait de projets.

Mimi ne répondit pas, réfléchissant. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

\- Et tu aimerais faire quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Vivre des aventures... J'ai tellement appris avec Harry, mais... Je ne veux pas être Auror.

Mimi se mit à faire des cabrioles autour de Katie. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement avec un grand sourire.

\- Je sais ! Cet idiot de Peeves s'est vanté de savoir quelque chose. Et ce qu'il a vu pourrait être parfait pour toi !

Katie fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
\- Et bien suis-moi si tu veux savoir... Toi qui voulais des aventures, voici la première !

A ces mots, Katie sourit légèrement, amusée de l'enthousiasme débordant. Curieuse de connaître le secret de Peeves, qui mettait également Mimi dans tous ses états, elle la suivit dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard.  
Elle se rendit compte que le château avait subi des dégâts mais rien d'irréversible.  
Un jour peut être, ses enfants se promèneraient dans ces mêmes couloirs...

Elle hésita un léger instant en se rendant compte que Mimi lui désignait les appartements du professeur McGonagall. Katie haussa un sourcil.  
\- Mais...  
\- Allez, Miss Gryffondor ! Les lionnes ne sont-elles pas sensées être courageuses et aventureuses ?

Les mots de Mimi décidèrent Katie. La pensée qu'elle était manipulée par un fantôme - une ancienne Serdaigle qui plus est - l'effleura, mais elle finit par pousser la porte des appartements de son ancien professeur de métamorphose.  
L'intérieur était à l'image de la femme sévère qu'elle avait toujours connu : tout était parfaitement rangé. La décoration était aux couleurs de l'écosse, et un tartan - probablement aux couleurs des McGonagall - était posé soigneusement plié sur le canapé.  
Mis à part cette source de couleur, le reste était un mélange de bruns et d'écru.  
Katie sourit, amusée de voir que la sévère professeure avait une pile de livres moldus. Et vu les couvertures, il devait s'agir de livres sentimentaux... De jeunes femmes étaient dans les bras de solides gaillards en kilt.

Mimi s'impatienta.  
\- Dépêche toi ! C'est dans son bureau !

Katie ouvrit la porte désignée et entra dans le minuscule bureau. Là encore, tout était impeccable. Une pile de parchemins était sur le bureau, et la plume d'écriture était posée sur le bureau, comme si McGonagall avait été brusquement interrompue.  
Ce qui avait probablement le cas d'ailleurs, pensa Katie avec un léger frisson. Elle était heureuse et soulagée de savoir que l'écossaise avait survécu, et n'était pas blessée.

Mimi, de plus en plus excitée, lui désigna une petite boîte. Katie posa l'index sur la boîte, de nouveau hésitante.  
\- Que dois-je faire ?  
\- Dans cette boîte, il y a un artefact. Tu as juste à le prendre.

Katie souleva le couvercle d'une main hésitante. A l'intérieur, il y avait une chaîne en or, au bout de laquelle pendait un petit sablier.  
Katie l'examina de plus près en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? ça ressemble à un retourneur de temps...  
\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, cet artefact te permet de voyager. Ça a été offert par quelqu'un du MACUSA.  
\- Le MACUSA ? les américains ? Mais ... ?  
\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que les aurors anglais n'avaient aucunes interactions avec les aurors étrangers ?

Katie haussa les épaules.  
\- Donc, avec cet objet, je peux voyager ?  
\- Voilà. Tu as juste à le passer autour du cou et tourner la base du sablier.  
\- Et je me retrouve où ?

Mimi fit le tour du bureau, en évitant le regard de Katie. Cette dernière rappela le fantôme à l'ordre.  
\- Mimi ? Je me retrouve où exactement ?  
\- J'en sais rien ! Mais McGonagall l'a souvent utilisé. Et... Elle va bien non ?

Katie plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse.  
\- Ce n'est pas une espèce de blague à mes dépends, n'est-ce-pas ?

Mimi ricana.  
\- Je n'ai aucune raisons de faire ça... Fais comme tu veux après tout !

Et le fantôme disparut. Katie soupira, et reposa le couvercle sur l'artefact. Elle allait quitter le bureau, quand elle fit brusquement demi-tour, ouvrit la boîte et mit la chaîne autour de son cou.  
Avant même de réfléchir à ce quelle faisait, elle tourna la base du sablier.  
Elle crut que rien ne se passait quand soudait, elle se sentit tirée par une force invisible. Les appartements de Minerva McGonagall disparurent brutalement.

Katie Bell avait dû fermer les yeux à un moment, puisque quand elle les ouvrit elle se trouvait dans un appartement inconnu. Un appartement inconnu et définitivement masculin.  
Elle tourna sur elle même et pendant un bref instant, elle craignit avoir fait une erreur. Mais le petit frisson d'excitation qui parcourut son échine lui fit se sentir vivante pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Une voix venant d'une autre pièce s'éleva.  
\- C'est vous, Minerva ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un homme entra dans la pièce. il portait un pantalon noir, et était torse nu. Il essuyait ses cheveux noirs ébène avec une serviette, indiquant sans aucun doute qu'il sortait de la douche. Katie nota sa mâchoire carrée, son torse puissant et ses abdominaux marqués. Il était bel homme.  
Mieux encore.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit sa bouche se dessécher, figée par l'intensité de ses yeux noirs.

Il parut un instant surpris. Il détailla Katie, son uniforme de Gryffondor déchiré, ses joues sales, le sang séché sur son visage dû à un mauvais sort qui l'avait effleurée. Il nota aussi les traînées claires sur ses joues indiquant sans doutes que la jeune fille avait pleuré.  
Il fronça les sourcils en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Katie nota que ses tempes grisonnaient légèrement, ce qui à son avis, ajoutaient à son charme naturel.

\- Miss. Vous êtes envoyée par Minerva ?  
\- Heu... Pas exactement.  
\- Vous êtes ?  
\- Katie. Katie Bell.

Il l'examina soigneusement sourcils froncés.  
\- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?  
\- Je... J'ai... suivi les conseils d'un fantôme de Poudlard.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il la fixa un instant avant de décider qu'elle disait la vérité.  
\- Un fantôme... C'est la première fois que j'entends cette excuse. Et j'en ai entendu...

Katie haussa les épaules. L'homme face à elle la détaillait avec intensité et elle essayait de résister à la tentation de se tortiller sous son regard sombre. Elle n'avait pas peur, malgré sa carrure et son air sévère. Il avait l'air... Gentil. Dangereux, mais gentil. D'instinct, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Et bien Miss ? Je vois que vous êtes étudiante à Poudlard. Gryffondor.  
\- Ancienne étudiante. J'ai été diplômée l'an dernier.  
\- Et vous continuez à porter votre uniforme ?  
\- Je l'ai mis pour la bataille.  
\- Elle a eu lieu ?  
\- Oui. Harry a réussi, il nous a tous sauvé.

L'homme ferma les yeux, l'air soulagé.  
\- Bien. Très bien. Comment va Minerva ?  
\- Elle va bien. Une légère blessure mais quand... quand je suis partie elle aidait à soigner les blessés.

Il eut un sourire amusé.  
\- J'en étais sûr. Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous avez pris ce bijou, Miss Bell ?

Katie pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et raconta brièvement sa rencontre avec Mimi. Comment le fantôme l'avait conduite à l'artefact quand elle avait dit n'avoir plus aucun but maintenant que la guerre - la seule chose qu'elle avait connue - était terminée.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez utilisé un artefact sans savoir exactement où vous alliez vous retrouver. Où et quand ?

Katie baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. L'homme rit.  
\- Je suis Percival Graves. Auror pour le MACUSA. Vous êtes dans mon appartement à Washington, Miss.  
\- Washington ?

Katie avait couiné, effrayée. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait agi impulsivement, et qu'elle se retrouvait sans argent, sans bagages dans une grande ville inconnue.

\- Oui Washington. En 1916.

Katie sursauta violemment.

\- 1916 ? Pas 1998 ?  
\- 1916 jeune fille. Votre fantôme a oublié de vous informer que ce sablier permettait de voyager dans le temps ?

Katie hocha la tête mortifiée. Elle devait probablement passer pour une écervelée...

\- Ce sablier a été donné à Albus Dumbledore par le Macusa. Albus l'a remis à Minerva.  
\- Mais pourquoi remonter dans le temps ?  
\- Ça, jeune fille, c'est entre notre présidente et Albus. Séraphine n'est pas très loquace sur ses petits secrets...

Katie hocha la tête. Elle essayait de ne pas regarder l'homme face à elle, à demi-nu. Elle essayait d'oublier qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard, mais à Washington. Qu'elle n'était plus en 1998, juste après la bataille de Poudlard mais en 1916.

Percival dût se rendre compte que la jeune fille était épuisée.  
\- Écoutez, je vais vous prêter des vêtements, et vous allez prendre une douche chaude et vous reposer. Un elfe s'occupera de nettoyer votre uniforme.

Katie acquiesça docilement et suivi l'homme. Il la conduisit dans une salle de bains et lui sortit une serviette moelleuse à souhait.  
A peine la porte refermée, Katie se dévêtit et entra dans la douche, rideau tiré. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, dénoua ses muscles et nettoya les coupures et blessures diverses qu'elle n'avait pas vues jusqu'à présent.  
Elle grimaça en notant une contusion sur sa cuisse, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait une large entaille dans le cuir chevelu.

La situation était totalement surréaliste, même après avoir côtoyé Harry Potter. Cependant, elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans la grande serviette, soupirant d'aise. Un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir lui apprit que les blessures qu'elle avait ressortaient vivement sur sa peau pâle maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus la poussière et le sang des combats pour les masquer. Elle grimaça puis haussa les épaules. Elle n'y pouvait rien après tout !

Elle nota un tee shirt d'homme accompagné d'un short. Elle soupira et enfila le tout. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et rejoignit Percival dans le salon.  
Il était assis sur le canapé, devant la cheminée et buvait un verre, l'air songeur. Il avait passé un tee-shirt et Katie le regretta presque. Elle avait apprécié l'admirer.

Quand la jeune fille sortit de la douche, Percival était dans le salon, dégustant un whisky. Il se demandait pourquoi le fantôme de Poudlard lui avait envoyé cette gamine.  
Quand il avait entendu du bruit dans son salon, il avait immédiatement pensé que Minerva avait besoin d'aide. Mais à la place, il avait trouvé cette jeune fille. Il avait du premier coup d'œil reconnu l'emblème des Gryffondor de Poudlard. Il l'avait suffisamment vu à chaque visite de son amie.  
Il aurait pu directement la conduire au siège du Macusa, où elle aurait été prise en charge et renvoyée d'où elle venait. Mais il n'en avait pas eu envie. C'était probablement une erreur qu'il regretterait amèrement mais il avait pour habitude de suivre son instinct. Et son instinct lui soufflait que cette Katie Bell pourrait l'aider.

Il entendit ses pas légers entrer dans la pièce et il se tourna vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les blessures et contusions sur son corps.  
Percival connaissait la situation, Minerva lui avait parlé de la guerre qu'il y aurait. Il savait que tout reposait sur les épaules d'un enfant.  
Mais face à lui se tenait cette jeune fille, à peine une femme, tout juste sortie de l'école et qui portait sur son corps la preuve qu'elle avait combattu au corps à corps. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à cet instant que la situation était autant désespérée en Angleterre.

Il lui tendit la main et la fit asseoir à ses côtés.  
\- Venez Katie. Vous avez besoin d'être soignée.

Katie se laissa faire en silence. L'homme, Percival, ne parlait pas. Il avait les sourcils froncés et il pinçait les lèvres à chaque blessure qu'il trouvait.  
Elle s'empourpra quand il se tint au dessus d'elle à nettoyer la plaie dans le cuir chevelu avant de la refermer à l'aide du sort adéquat. Elle sentait sa chaleur et ne s'était jamais tenue aussi prêt d'un homme de sa vie...

Puis, il se réinstalla à ses côtés, et ils commencèrent à parler de la guerre. Lui posait des questions puis écoutait. Elle commençait d'une voix hésitante, puis finissait par raconter les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
Au fur et à mesure que les mots s'écoulaient, elle se sentait plus légère, comme libérée d'un poids qu'elle ignorait avoir sur les épaules.

Lorsque Percival raconta une anecdote de son métier d'auror, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire clair et joyeux. Il sourit, content de voir qu'elle retrouvait sa joie de vivre.

Quand Katie essaya d'une voix hésitante de demander ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle, il la coupa pour lui dire qu'ils auraient largement le temps d'en parler le lendemain. En attendant, elle avait besoin de dormir.  
Elle relâcha son souffle, contente de rester un peu, dans ce monde inconnu pourtant si rassurant.

Elle écoutait Percival lui raconter sa vie en 1916, et subjuguée, elle finit par s'endormir sur son épaule sans s'en rendre compte.  
L'homme sourit, et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, avant de la déposer dans son lit. Puis, il retourna devant sa cheminée fixant le feu d'un air absent.

Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de voir le visage de Séraphine, sa patronne apparaître dans les flammes.  
\- Graves ? J'ai été informée d'un voyage provenant du sablier.  
\- C'est exact Madame.  
\- Minerva est encore avec vous ?  
\- Ce n'était pas Minerva, mais une de ses étudiante.

La femme à l'air sévère pinça les lèvres, et attendit une explication.  
\- Madame, la Bataille a eu lieu. Le garçon entraîné par Albus sera vainqueur.  
\- Bien. Où est elle ?  
\- Elle dort. Elle a été blessée.

Les traits de la femme s'adoucirent.  
\- Rien de grave ?  
\- Non Madame.

Séraphine Picquery n'était pas une ancienne élève de la maison du Serpent cornu d'Ilvermorny pour rien. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et attendit. Elle connaissait suffisamment son collaborateur pour savoir quand Percival Graves avait une idée derrière la tête.  
\- Madame ? Je compte lui proposer de rester un peu ici.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça. Graves était digne de confiance. S'il souhaitait inviter la jeune fille, libre à lui.  
\- Tenez moi au courant de sa décision, Graves.  
\- Oui Madame.

Les flammes de la cheminées redevinrent normales et il se laissa aller au fond du fauteuil.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait eu envie de demander à sa voyageuse du futur de rester un peu de temps dans le passé.  
Mais il avait envie de connaître un peu mieux cette drôle de jeune femme, qui sur un coup de tête avait décidé de quitter son monde connu.  
Il ne doutait pas qu'elle accepterait son invitation. Il l'avait entendue parler avec tellement de passion par moments qu'il était certain qu'elle avait envie de vivre des choses inédites.

Il soupira d'un air las et s'allongea sur le sofa bras croisé derrière la tête. Il pensa qu'il allait devoir demander l'ajout d'une chambre à son appartement - ce qui ne devrait pas vraiment poser de problèmes. Il faudrait aussi qu'il achète des vêtements à la jeune fille.  
S'il avait déjà vu la mode du futur grâce à Minerva et les photos qu'elle amenait parfois, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se balader à demi vêtue.

Juste avant de s'endormir, il songea qu'elle était magnifique dans l'un de ses tee-shirt, bien trop grand pour sa frêle silhouette.

Le lendemain matin, Katie se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le lit de Percival Graves. Elle rougit violemment mais ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'odeur qu'il avait laissé sur les draps et les oreillers.  
Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle sourit doucement en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait installée dans son lit alors qu'il avait dormi sur le canapé. Il était trop grand pour le meuble et ses pieds dépassaient largement.  
Silencieusement, elle explora l'appartement jusqu'à trouver la cuisine. Puis, le plus doucement qu'elle put, elle prépara un petit déjeuner. Le moins qu'elle puisse faire, d'après elle.

Katie essayait de ne pas penser à la discussion sérieuse qu'ils devaient avoir. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de retourner à Poudlard. Ici, la guerre et la bataille devenaient abstrait, une histoire à raconter. Mais... Là bas, en y retournant, tout deviendrait réel. Ses amis morts, les blessures, le sang, les cris. Elle savait que les journaux devaient parler encore et encore du carnage, de la victoire d'Harry, des Mangemorts.  
Katie avait juste besoin de paix.

Elle sourit en voyant le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé. Son hôte ne risquait pas d'avoir faim, elle avait prévu pour un régiment...

Il se réveilla immédiatement quand elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse devant lui. L'odeur du café l'attira et il la remercia.  
Elle s'assit prudemment à ses côtés et prit un verre de jus d'orange, qu'elle sirota nerveusement.

\- Katie... Si je vous proposais de rester un peu ici, à Washington, en 1916... Que me répondriez -vous ?

Les yeux brillants, elle le regarda. Soudain, son avenir s'éclairait et un poids disparut de sa poitrine.

\- Je dirais que j'accepte. Avec grand plaisir.

Leur sourire scella leur accord et ils reprirent leur repas là où ils l'avaient laissé...

* * *

 **Une petite review ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... Merci !**


	2. Two of Hearts : âmes soeurs

**Défi "Pick Your Card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Two of Hearts : écrivez une fanfiction sur les âmes soeurs**

* * *

Katie Bell était à Washington depuis près d'un mois. En 1916.

Elle avait accepté l'offre de Percival Graves de rester un peu à ses côtés, heureuse d'échapper aux souvenirs de la guerre.

L'homme, qu'elle devinait célibataire endurci, l'avait accueilli chez lui. Le lendemain de son arrivée, il avait agrandi magiquement son appartement pour ajouter une chambre.  
Il avait appelé une jeune fille, qui devait être dans les âges de Katie - une certaine Queenie Goldstein - pour qu'elle lui fournisse une garde robe.  
Katie avait d'abord été méfiante vis à vis de la jolie blonde, mais finalement, elle avait apprécié sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur.

Katie avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer à la mode et à la vie en 1916, mais Percival l'aidait énormément.  
L'homme était renfermé. Il restait souvent silencieux et si elle ne le sollicitait pas, ils pouvaient passer des soirées entières sans dire un mot.  
Mais il se montrait ouvert avec elle. Il ne semblait jamais agacé de ses questions.

Elle passait de longues heures seule dans l'appartement, mais Percival veillait à ce qu'elle ait de la lecture pour s'occuper. Quand il rentrait du MACUSA, il lui proposait toujours de sortir et ne semblait pas ennuyé de lui faire découvrir Washington.

Ainsi, il lui avait fait découvrir le monde des moldus - des non-maj' comme ils disaient aux États-Unis - en l'emmenant à l'Opéra. Le moment préféré de Katie était quand elle se promenait tranquillement au bras de cet homme séduisant dans un des parcs de la ville.

Parfois Katie s'installait à ses côtés dans le canapé et ils parlaient. Il posait des questions à Katie sur Poudlard, sur l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue, sur son époque. Parfois, il lui enseignait des sortilèges de défense.

Quelques fois, Katie, épuisée après une leçon plus compliquée, s'endormait sur l'épaule de l'homme. Elle se réveillait invariablement dans son lit, dans la petite chambre qu'elle commençait à décorer à son goût.

Son époque, Poudlard, sa vie d'avant ne lui manquaient pas. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, et elle serait probablement éternellement reconnaissante à Mimi Geignarde de lui avoir fait prendre l'artefact qui avait changé sa vie...  
Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle avait envie de rester aux côté de Percival, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier.

Percival Graves était un homme d'apparence austère, et il se rendait compte qu'avant l'arrivée de la jeune fille du futur, il avait une vie austère. Katie avait amené un vent de changement dans son quotidien.  
Il voulait à tout prix lui éviter de penser à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il ne se rappelait trop bien de son regard hanté les premiers jours, des blessures qu'il avait soignées.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des jeunes gens avaient été envoyés en première ligne sur le champ de bataille. Minerva lui avait parlé de Harry Potter, le garçon qui depuis sa naissance était destiné à se battre, bien entendu. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre Katie, il n'avait pas pris la mesure de l'horreur de la situation.

Séraphine, sa supérieure, lui demandait souvent des nouvelles de sa protégée. Il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à vouloir la rencontrer et il faisait en sorte de retarder ce moment. Pour l'instant Katie était toute à lui, et il n'avait pas envie que cela change.  
La jeune fille réveillait en lui des sentiments protecteurs qu'il n'était pas conscience avoir eu.  
Elle avait changé ses habitudes de vie, et lui, si casanier, se surprenait à aimer tous ces bouleversements.

Ils avaient profité d'un samedi ensoleillé pour aller voler. Katie lui avait parlé de son poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor. Elle lui avait raconté les matchs qu'elle avait disputé, du talent de Harry en tant qu'attrapeur. Elle s'était animée en racontant les rencontres avec Serpentard et l'éternelle opposition que le Sauveur avait avec Drago Malefoy. Il était rentré le lendemain avec un balai sous le bras et le lui avait tendu sans un mot.  
Ravie, Katie lui avait sauté au cou, avant de rougir et de s'écarter. Percival avait souri, et lui avait proposé d'aller voler à défaut de pouvoir disputer un match de Quiddich...

Lorsqu'il commencèrent à voler, Percival ne put quitter Katie du regard. La jeune fille irradiait de bonheur et ses yeux pétillaient. Il découvrait qu'elle était douée et admirait sa façon de se déplacer, comme si elle faisait corps avec son balai.  
L'homme qui avait toujours été solitaire se rendit soudain compte à quel point la jeune fille était devenue essentielle pour lui. Elle avait amené un vent de folie et de fantaisie dans sa vie.  
C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps où il ne passait plus ses soirées et ses weekends au travail. Pire encore il se surprenait dans la journée à attendre les soirées avec impatience.

Katie avait adoré remonter sur un balai et voler en compagnie de Percival. L'homme en costume tiré à quatre épingles qu'elle connaissait avait quitté sa veste, son gilet et ôté sa cravate. Il avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise et remonté ses manches.  
Elle avait été un long moment avant de pouvoir le quitter du regard.  
Elle avait découvert une nouvelle facette de l'homme, plus détendu, plus accessible.

Quand ils rentrèrent ce soir là, ils étaient épuisés et souriants. Lors qu'il s'installa sur le canapé après avoir pris une douche, il portait un pantalon large et un tee-shirt. Peu de temps après, Katie le rejoignait, ses cheveux brun mouillés, portant un tee-shirt et un short lui appartenant.  
Il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge en la voyant. Elle était magnifique.

Katie se pelotonna contre lui et il se crispa légèrement. C'était un soir où ils resteraient silencieux, l'un contre l'autre. Il était douloureusement conscient de la présence de sa jeune compagne.  
D'un geste de sa baguette, il attira à lui un verre de Whisky et commença à siroter le breuvage fort. Un poids sur son épaule lui apprit que Katie s'était endormie sur son épaule, et il sourit attendri.

Dans ces moments, Percival se demandait comment il ferait sans elle. Comment il arriverait à vivre lorsque la jeune fille déciderait de repartir à son époque. Elle était devenu un élément essentiel à sa vie.

Il finit tranquillement son verre, profitant de la chaleur de Katie en s'assurant qu'elle était confortablement installée. Puis, il la glissa dans ses bras et la souleva sans aucun effort.  
Elle gémit doucement et s'agrippa instinctivement à lui.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune fille, admirant ce qu'elle en avait fait.  
Alors que sa chambre à lui était restée totalement impersonnelle, elle avait peu à peu décoré sa pièce pour en faire un cocon de douceur. A son image.

Il la déposa sur son lit, mais Katie gémit à nouveau et s'agrippa un peu plus, le déséquilibrant légèrement. Il posa un genou sur le matelas et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, à peine un effleurement.

Quand il se redressa, Katie avait les yeux ouverts et le regardait fixement. Gêné, il essaya de s'écarter, mais elle le retint et l'attira à elle.  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et ce fut Katie qui approfondit le baiser.

Percival ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier que Katie n'était pas pour lui. Elle ne venait pas de son temps, ni de son pays. Et elle avait près de dix ans de moins que lui.  
Mais il sentait qu'ils étaient liés. Au delà du temps, il étaient destinés à se rencontrer.  
Katie était venue à lui, et elle avait décidé de rester.

Katie s'était éveillée à demi pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Percival. Elle gémit légèrement de bien être avant de s'accrocher à son cou. Elle sentit qu'il la déposait dans son lit et elle raffermit son emprise sur lui.  
Elle le sentit se pencher vers elle, et le contact de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il allait probablement fuir et ne jamais parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Alors elle l'attira contre elle et commença à l'embrasser.  
Elle en avait envie depuis leur rencontre. Depuis le premier jour où elle était arrivée et l'avait surpris, sortant de la douche.

Au départ, quand Katie avait décidé de rester, c'était uniquement pour oublier la guerre. Elle avait besoin d'un nouveau départ, de panser ses blessures et d'oublier les morts. Percival était celui qui l'apaisait, elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés.  
Au fil des jours, elle avait pris conscience qu'il prenait une place essentielle dans sa vie.  
Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre qu'elle était tombée désespérément amoureuse de lui.

Elle savait que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il n'y aurait jamais d'autre homme comme lui dans sa vie. Elle l'avait trouvé et elle espérait qu'il ressentait au moins un peu de tendresse pour elle.

Katie l'attira un peu plus et se blottit dans ses bras. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et s'allongea plus confortablement sans la lâcher.

Le matin les trouva endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Katie ouvrit les yeux, Percival était déjà éveillé et la contemplait d'un air impassible. Elle lui sourit et il répondit à son sourire.  
Katie décida qu'elle voulait plus souvent le voir sourire, et qu'elle voulait se réveiller chaque jour dans les bras de cet homme, tout contre lui.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Toujours sans un mot, elle se leva et il l'entendit dans la cuisine. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner.  
Il sourit, amusé, et se leva à son tour.  
Percival l'observa quelques instants à la porte de la cuisine. Elle semblait si à l'aise, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Il avança et l'embrassa sur la joue doucement avant de commencer à l'aider.

Leurs regards se croisaient de temps en temps, ils s'effleuraient. Il déposa une légère caresse sur la hanche de Katie alors qu'il s'approchait pour attraper une assiette près d'elle. Elle effleura ses doigts en lui tendant le plat de pancakes.

Percival avait conscience qu'ils devraient parler tous les deux. Mais l'air heureux de Katie lui donnait envie de prolonger ce moment.  
D'un coup de baguette adroit, elle fit venir sur la table une cruche de jus d'orange.

Percival se figea soudainement.  
Leurs deux baguettes étaient posées sur la table, côte à côte. Katie avait pris la mauvaise baguette. Elle s'était servie de sa baguette à lui, et elle ne s'était à priori pas rendue compte de son erreur.  
Normalement, une baguette obéissait à son sorcier.  
Il était possible d'utiliser une baguette appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre, mais avec difficultés. Le seul moyen de pouvoir se servir d'une baguette étrangère était de désarmer son propriétaire. Ou de le tuer.

Depuis toujours, il avait cependant entendu une autre histoire. Il y avait une autre possibilité pour qu'un sorcier puisse utiliser la baguette d'un autre sorcier, et que cette baguette obéisse parfaitement.

Il attrapa l'autre baguette sur la table, celle de Katie, et d'un _Accio_ informulé fit venir à lui deux verres pour le jus d'orange. Les verres se posèrent avec douceur sur la table, parfaitement là où il l'avait prévu.

Il posa doucement la baguette, caressant le bois qui ne lui était pas familier.

Sa mère lui avait souvent raconté cette histoire quand il était petit. Parfois, deux sorciers pouvaient partager leurs baguettes, et ces dernières répondaient parfaitement. Cependant, les cas étaient rares, car il fallait être de parfaites âmes sœurs. C'était tellement rare que cette histoire était considérée comme une légende...

Il croisa le regard de Katie, qui lui sourit doucement, les yeux pétillants. Elle prit sa propre baguette avec un léger clin d'œil pour leur servir le jus d'orange.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, Percival avait très bien compris. Katie avait remarqué elle aussi qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise baguette. Et il était certain qu'elle avait elle aussi entendu cette légende.  
Il pensa brièvement qu'il pourrait toujours l'engager pour travailler à ses côtés au MACUSA. Parce qu'il était Auror et qu'une jeune fille tout juste sortie de l'école avait compris bien avant lui ce qui se passait entre eux...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review... Merci !**


	3. Five of Hearts

**Défi "Pick Your Card", Five of Hearts : écrivez une fanfiction avec un pairing rare.**

* * *

Katie Bell avait entendu parler des histoires concernant les âmes sœurs toute son enfance. Sa mère adorait lui lire des contes sorciers et moldus, et l'amour était souvent le principal sujet.  
Un beau prince sauvait la princesse et ils tombaient désespérément amoureux.

En tant que sorcière et fille de sorciers, elle connaissait la légende autour des âmes sœurs et de la croyance populaire selon laquelle les âmes sœurs pouvaient utiliser la même baguette. Elle en avait entendu parler à nouveau lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle avait suffisamment entendu les soupirs de Lavande Brown et de Parvati Patil qui rêvaient de trouver leur prince...

Avec la guerre imminente et la menace qui pesait sur le monde sorcier, elle avait oublié tout ça. Plus personne ne pensait à son âme sœur dans ces circonstances.

Après la bataille, elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir fuir la réalité grâce à l'intervention de Mimi Geignarde. Quand elle avait rencontré Percival Graves, elle était immédiatement tombée sous le charme de l'homme face à elle. Il l'avait accueillie, soignée et écoutée au moment où elle était vulnérable, et elle avait mis cette attirance sur le compte de sa reconnaissance.  
Sans oublier que Percival était un homme extrêmement séduisant.

Les choses auraient pu rester ainsi, ils avaient leur routine, après tout. Ils s'étaient embrassés et Katie s'était blottie dans ses bras. Il avaient passé une nuit ensemble, dormant enlacés.  
Rien d'irréversible. Mais au matin, il y avait eu cet échange involontaire de baguette.  
Et Katie s'était sentie euphorique en voyant que la baguette de Percival lui obéissait à la perfection.  
L'homme face à elle s'en était rendu compte aussi, puisqu'il avait essayé sa baguette à elle, et avait pu constater le même phénomène...

Cette découverte avait ouvert un monde de possibilité. Et surtout un nouveau tournant dans leur relation.  
Percival était devenu beaucoup plus proche d'elle, attentif. Elle surprenait parfois son regard sur elle, avec une intensité qui la faisait rougir.  
Elle avait déjà accepté de rester à ses côtés, et Percival lui avait aménagé une chambre, mais c'en était resté là. Elle supposait qu'il craignait qu'elle ne change d'avis, mais elle ne parvenait pas à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Un matin, au petit déjeuner, Percival annonça que la Présidente du MACUSA, Séraphine Picquery, avait demandé à la voir. Et une telle demande ne pouvait pas être refusée : quand Séraphine ordonnait, tout le monde obéissait.  
Katie, inquiète, s'était donc préparée fébrilement avant de rejoindre Percival devant la cheminée. Son compagnon la regarda et sourit, avant de se pencher vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Prête ?

Elle acquiesça.  
Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée et Percival annonça d'une voix forte le siège du MACUSA.

A l'arrivée, Katie regarda autour d'elle, impressionnée. Le bâtiment était un immense gratte-ciel. Tout était à la mode des années 20, très Art Déco.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler chaque élément, puisque Percival l'entraînait déjà à sa suite d'un bon pas.  
Il entrèrent dans un ascenseur, et quelques instants plus tard, les portes de l'engin se rouvrirent sur un couloir luxueux.  
Entre la moquette rouge, les dorures et les tableaux au mur, Katie se sentit impressionnée.  
Elle portait des vêtements "à la pointe de la mode" selon Queenie Goldstein, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ces robes longues et fluide. Elle se sentait légèrement maladroite.  
Percival était rentré un soir avec une paire de chaussures, et Katie était immédiatement tombé amoureuse des délicates salomés noires rehaussées d'un liseré or. Elle avait toujours porté des baskets ou des chaussures plates, et Percival avait été suffisamment attentionné pour ne pas lui prendre des talons trop hauts.  
En enfilant les chaussures, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi femme, et lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa chambre, vêtue d'une magnifique robe longue en mousseline, Percival avait eu un moment d'arrêt avant de lui sourire.

Toute à ses pensées, Katie n'avait pas fait attention qu'ils étaient arrivés devant un bureau. Percival ouvrit la porte et posa une main au creux de ses reins pour la faire entrer.  
La femme face à elle était impressionnante. Séraphine Picquery l'observait, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur son visage.  
Elle portait une magnifique robe de velours bleu nuit, brodée d'or et ses cheveux étaient masqués sous une coiffe imposante.

Grave lui sourit.  
\- Séraphine. Voici Miss Katie Bell. Mon invitée.

La femme hocha la tête.  
\- Miss Bell... Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre présence parmi nous ?  
\- Je... Je suis venue après la Bataille de Poudlard.  
\- Ah oui. C'est exact. Heureuse que votre ami ait réussi à ce propos. Et vous restez parmi nous ?

Katie inspira doucement et se détendit en sentant la main de Percival dans son dos et la chaleur de son épaule contre la sienne.  
\- Et bien... C'est un nouveau départ. Je me sens bien ici.

Séraphine eut un léger sourire amusé, à peine perceptible.  
\- Vous êtes bien installée ?  
\- Parfaitement, Madame.

Séraphine laissa échapper un rire.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Souhaitez vous travailler avec nous ?  
\- P... Pardon ?  
\- Travailler ici. Pour le MACUSA. Vous venez du futur, mais je suppose que votre formation est satisfaisante étant donné que vous avez combattu.  
\- Oh... Je...  
\- Ne répondez pas maintenant, réfléchissez-y. Bien entendu, vous pouvez aussi choisir de retourner à votre vie d'avant.  
\- Non. Non... Je préfère rester. Je ne m'attendais pas à un emploi c'est tout. Mais... Je serais ravie.  
\- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. Graves, je vous laisse la guider.  
\- Merci Madame.

Séraphine ne répondit pas, ce contentant de faire un bref signe de la main, et Percival entraîna Katie à sa suite.  
\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, Katie ? Travailler ici ?  
\- Bien entendu. Je ne vais pas rester chez toi à ne rien faire quand même !

Le rire chaud de Percival fit courir un frisson le long de son dos.  
\- Viens je vais te montrer les locaux.

La journée passa un peu comme dans un rêve pour Katie. Elle rencontra tellement de monde, qu'elle ne saurait les reconnaître. Elle était présentée comme une anglaise, mais à aucun moment, Percival n'avait parlé de son époque d'origine. Elle avait supposé que ça devrait rester... Confidentiel.

Dans l'après-midi, installés dans le bureau de son compagnon, Percival lui expliqua qu'elle serait un genre d'assistante. Elle l'accompagnerait sur le terrain quand cela serait nécessaire.  
Ils rentrèrent ensemble et s'installèrent naturellement dans le salon pour continuer de parler du futur le rôle de Katie auprès de Percival.

La jeune fille s'éveilla dans le lit de Percival. Elle s'était endormie contre lui dans le salon, et il l'avait gardé près de lui. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, peu pressée de quitter la chaleur de ses bras. Une longue journée l'attendait - les attendait - avec le début de son travail au MACUSA.  
Pendant ses années d'étude à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait faire après ses études. Elle avait comme tout le monde émis de vagues hypothèses, mais avec le spectre de la guerre, elle s'était abstenue de faire des projets concrets.  
Ce dont elle était certaine était qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé de devenir Auror pour le Ministère de la magie. Elle s'était battue à Poudlard, parce qu'il s'agissait de leur futur à tous, et de sa survie immédiate. Harry Potter était un chic type et méritait leur soutien à tous.

Elle n'avait pas la vocation d'enquêtrice, mais travaillait avec Percival qui l'attirait. Pas seulement parce que c'était lui, et à cause des sentiments quelle avait développé à son encontre. Mais elle avait envie de le connaître un peu mieux, différemment.

Elle l'observa un moment, puis lui sourit en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Bonjour...

Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Prête pour ton premier jour ?  
\- Je pense...  
\- Tu es douée en défense, ton ami t'a superbement bien formée.

Katie sourit tristement.

A peine une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. Katie découvrit un monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.  
Ils eurent à intervenir pour des créatures sauvages en liberté au milieu des moldus, pour un détournement d'objets moldus.  
Ils furent appelés pour une bagarre d'ivrognes et Katie fit une démonstration des sortilèges de défense qu'elle connaissait.  
La journée se termina plus calmement, par la rédaction des rapports.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Katie était enchantée. Elle avait trouvé un emploi, elle travaillait avec l'homme de ses rêves et elle se découvrait une vocation qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagée.  
Travailler au MACUSA était exactement ce qui lui fallait.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, à la fois identiques et différents. Ils avaient une routine et chaque jour elle prenait son poste avec plaisir. Les affaires qu'ils suivaient ne se ressemblaient jamais. Ici, pas de mage noir, pas de guerre.  
Juste des sorciers parfois ivres, des créatures magiques devenant incontrôlables, quelques infractions...

Percival Graves était un sorcier talentueux. Il était apprécié de ses collègues et Katie ne doutait pas qu'il terminerait chef de secteur. Il avait une autorité naturelle et leurs collègues venaient lui demander conseil.  
Il était posé et réfléchi. Il parlait peu, semblait froid et distant, mais Katie avait appris à le comprendre.

Un jour, une de leur mission s'était révélée plus dangereuse qu'au premier abord. Ils avaient dû faire face à la folie d'une sorcière quittée par son mari infidèle. Cette dernière avait tenté de tuer la maîtresse indélicate mais n'avait réussi qu'à la métamorphoser de façon à ce qu'elle ressemble à un elfe de maison.

Le mari avait fui lâchement, et la maîtresse furieuse de sa nouvelle apparence bataillait avec l'épouse bafouée.

Les sorts fusaient au risque de blesser quelqu'un et les deux femmes devenaient de plus en plus agressives et dangereuses. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur place, il semblait que rien ne pourrait calmer la situation. Elles étaient au-delà de la raison, et la brigade du MACUSA dut se résoudre à intervenir de façon plus musclée qu'à leur habitude.

Au lieu de se calmer, les deux furies s'allièrent pour lancer des sorts sur les nouveaux arrivants.  
Percival poussa Katie pour la mettre à l'abri, prenant le sort à sa place. Il grimaça à peine sous l'impact, tout en essayant de désarmer l'une des sorcières.  
Katie se releva aussitôt, retrouvant les réflexes qu'elle avait appris dans une autre vie. Elle jeta un _Protego_ devant Percival et enchaîna avec un _Experlliamus_.  
La sorcière folle vola sur quelques mètres mais resta accrochée à sa baguette.  
Elle hurla de rage et tenta de répliquer mais Percival la stoppa d'un _Incarcerem._

Katie, sans se préoccuper de la sorcière que Percival était en train de maîtriser reporta toute son attention sur la deuxième femme, celle qui avait été changée en elfe de maison.  
Elle lui lança un _Stupefix_ que la femme évita de justesse.  
Alors que la femme d'autant plus furieuse s'apprêtait à lancer un impardonnable en direction de Percival qui était occupé, Katie lui lança au dernier moment le maléfice du Bloque-jambes la faisant basculer et déviant le sort avant qu'il ne puisse blesser qui que ce soit.

Percival lui jeta un bref regard et ligota la seconde sorcière. Puis il revint vers elle.  
\- Tu as un style inimitable mais je dois avouer que... C'est efficace.

Katie éclata de rire, soulagée qu'ils s'en soient tirés à bon compte.  
\- Que veux-tu, c'est ce que j'ai appris à l'école.

Ils transplanèrent avec les deux sorcières immobilisées et elles furent prise en charge à leur arrivée.  
Ils eurent la surprise de voir Séraphine arriver vers eux. Elle observa Katie un long moment avant de sourire.

\- Et bien, si j'ai eu des doutes, aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus. Il semblerait que les élèves de Poudlard savent se battre... Bienvenue au MACUSA, j'espère pour de longues années, Miss Bell.

Ce soir là, en se couchant dans les bras de Percival, la jeune fille se prit à penser à sa vie. Celle d'avant, et sa vie actuelle.

Elle n'était plus la Katie Bell qui avait quitté Poudlard brisée par la guerre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir grandi, et peu à peu les mauvais souvenirs s'estompaient.

Elle avait découvert son âme sœur et un nouvel avenir s'était ouvert à elle...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci !**


	4. Jack of Hearts

**Défi "Pick a card' de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Jack of Hearts: Ecrivez une fanfiction la peur de l'amour.**

 **Il y avait la version de Katie... Voici les sentiments de Percival concernant leur rencontre.**

* * *

De l'avis général, Percival Graves était un Auror extrêmement compétent.  
Lors de ses études à Ilvermorny, il avait été décrit comme un excellent élève. Il était issu de la prestigieuse maison des guerriers, celle du Womatu.  
Il avait été diplômé avec les félicitations et personne n'avait douté de son futur. Il était fait pour ce métier... Aurait-il eu une autre idée en tête que ses professeurs l'auraient dissuadé pour le pousser dans la bonne direction.

Percival était très intelligent, mais extrêmement prévisible. Il était un homme d'habitude, et détestait par dessus tout que sa routine ne soit perturbée. On le disait parfois maniaque, il aimait que tout soit correctement ordonné.

Sa formation à Ilvermorny avait fait de lui un sorcier doué en sortilèges. Il avait un sens inné de la justice, et il était incorruptible. Percival était exigent. Extrêmement exigeant.

Il ne fléchissait jamais, il ne déviait jamais de la route qu'il suivait.  
Quand Percival suivait une piste, il était comme un niffleur après un trésor : il ne se préoccupait de rien, uniquement de sa piste, de son enquête. Il ne cherchait pas à ménager les susceptibilité ou à faire preuve d'empathie. Son but était d'arrêter les criminels.

Il avait la réputation d'être un homme sombre, peu amical, et dépourvu d'humour. Il était rigide, suivant les règles à la lettre et il exigeait la même intégrité de ses collègues.

Il était un solitaire. Il n'aimait pas se lier. Peut être était-ce un trait de caractère chez lui, ou peut être était il devenu comme ça. Qu'importait...  
Il avait grandi dans une famille unie et heureuse. Il avait été heureux. Aussi heureux qu'un enfant taciturne comme lui ne puisse l'être. Il avait grandi entouré de ses parents, dans une belle maison et avait eu accès à tout ce qu'un petit garçon aurait pu rêver.  
Il n'était pas un cliché de ces personnes qui ayant vécu une enfance malheureuse se vengent à l'âge adulte. Il n'avait pas vécu de drame, ou subi de perte. Son caractère ne s'était pas détérioré parce qu'il avait vécu une déception amoureuse.  
Rien de tout ça. Il était juste comme ça. Il n'était pas passionné, et il aimait bien trop son métier.  
Percival Graves était un homme tout à fait ordinaire, excepté une intelligence particulièrement développée.

Il n'était pas méchant. Il était juste... rigoureux. Inflexible. Strict.

Globalement ses collègues l'appréciaient malgré son abord peu engageant.  
A première vue, les nouveaux arrivants le trouvaient profondément antipathique. Sa froideur les rebutait. Son exigence les gênaient.

Leur mauvaise volonté à travailler avec Percival durait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent en mission ensemble. Il découvraient un homme loyal, n'hésitant pas à se mettre en danger pour aider ses coéquipiers.  
Soudain, l'homme désagréable ne l'était plus tant que ça.

Malgré toute la reconnaissance de ses collègues, il n'allait jamais boire un verre avec eux après le travail. Il restait à l'écart.

Compte tenu de son sérieux et de son implication, Percival était apprécié de ses supérieurs. Il était noté comme un excellent élément, intègre et fiable. Son respect du règlement en faisait probablement le meilleur Auror que le MACUSA ait eu... C'est pourquoi Séraphine Picquery, future présidente du MACUSA, le remarqua.  
Au début, elle le gardait à l'œil parce qu'il l'avait intrigué. Issue de la maison du Serpent Cornu, elle avait la stratégie dans le sang, et elle pressentait que cet homme pourrait bien un jour devenir un élément essentiel.

Lorsqu'elle monta en grade, elle n'avait pas oublié l'Auror intriguant. Elle le promut donc Auror en chef rapidement.  
Ses résultats étaient excellents et l'efficacité de Graves rejaillit sur Séraphine.  
Elle fut rapidement pressentie pour être éligible au poste de présidente du MACUSA.

La jeune femme était ambitieuse, aussi la situation la comblait pleinement.  
Percival était un homme charmant, et particulièrement séduisant. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement à son bras, aussi, elle décida de le séduire. Les méthodes habituelles restant sans effet, elle lui proposa un mariage de raison, persuadée que son protégé verrait l'intérêt de s'unir avec elle.

Le refus net et poli de Percival la déstabilisa. Mais s'agissant d'une proposition tout à fait raisonnée, elle prit note de sa décision et ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Cependant, elle devait avouer qu'elle espérait secrètement qu'il ne finisse pas changer un jour d'avis.

Cependant, la vie de Percival Graves fut totalement bouleversée un beau jour de mai 1916.  
Le 2 mai 1916, il sortait de la douche, comme chaque matin, heureux de profiter d'une journée de congé. En arrivant dans son salon il s'était trouvé face à une jeune fille.

Il reconnu d'emblée l'uniforme de Poudlard. Gryffondor nota-t-il immédiatement.  
La jeune fille était sale et couverte d'un mélange de poussière et de sang. Des traînées claires sur ses joues indiquaient sans aucun doute qu'elle avait pleuré.

Un instant, le cœur de l'Auror se serra. Compte tenu de son état et de son époque, si elle avait été envoyée c'était sûrement parce que quelque chose allait mal se passer dans le futur. Il essaya d'oublier que l'avenir du monde sorcier dépendrait dans quelques années de gamins à peine plus jeunes que la jeune femme face à lui.  
Petite, brune, aux yeux noisette, elle irradiait la tristesse.

Il se demanda pourquoi Minerva lui avait envoyé cette fille. Connaissant l'écossaise, probablement pour la mettre à l'abri.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, Katie Bell - qui venait de lui donner son nom - n'était pas là pour une quelconque mission. Elle n'était pas ici à la demande de Minerva McGonagall.

Elle avait l'air un peu perdu, et il l'observa attentivement. Il détailla son visage fin, son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres fines. Elle l'intriguait.  
Il sourit légèrement en pensant qu'elle portait bien son nom. "Clochette"(1) comme la fée. Elle avait l'air d'une fée, menue et charmante.

Quand elle annonça qu'elle était chez lui à cause d'un fantôme, son sourire s'agrandit malgré lui.  
Il devait avouer qu'avec son métier, il avait entendu pas mal d'excuses bancales. Il avait même un petit carnet qu'il cachait dans son bureau où il notait les meilleures explications de suspects ou de collègues.  
Mais... "J'ai suivi les conseils d'un fantôme de Poudlard" était définitivement la chose la plus inattendue qu'il ait entendu. Et en examinant la jeune femme, son sourire s'étira un peu plus en constatant qu'elle avait l'air sincère.  
Il se dit qu'il avait hâte d'entendre la suite. Sa jolie Clochette était pleine de surprises...

Il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait depuis quelques minutes quand il se rendit compte qu'elle se tortillait légèrement gênée. Mais avec surprise, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle ne le craignait absolument pas.  
Ce constat le surprit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas d'un abord facile, et il avait conscience qu'il pouvait être effrayant avec son air austère. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'en jouer pour impressionner les suspects dans son travail que c'était devenu naturel chez lui.  
Mais cette fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux à priori.

Il n'osait pas lui demander de but en blanc ce qui se passait dans le futur pour qu'elle soit venue ici, avec lui. Son état suggérait une bataille. Une intuition lui disait que la jeune fille ne serait pas partie dans le feu de l'action. Ou tout du moins pas de son plein gré.

Or elle était calme - très calme - et ne semblait pas en état de choc.  
Habituellement, il n'aurait pas eu autant de scrupules à interroger quelqu'un. En état de choc ou non. Mais il ne réagissait pas comme habituellement.  
Il reprit son sérieux et commença à lui parler de Poudlard. Il avait reconnu l'emblème de Gryffondor et comme il le supposait, Katie - fière de sa maison - lui apprit tout ce qu'il avait à savoir.

L'étau qui compressait sa poitrine - son inquiétude pour le futur - se dissipa. La bataille était terminée et le monde magique était sauvé. Jusqu'au prochain mage noir...  
Il prit des nouvelles de Minerva - elle était devenue une bonne amie au fur et à mesure de ses visites - et fut heureux d'apprendre qu'elle était en bonne santé également.

Il écouta ensuite son explication concernant le fantôme qui l'aurait envoyé dans le passé et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Sa réaction le surprit, le choqua même un peu.

Quand il fit la réflexion qu'elle avait obéit à un fantôme sans se poser de questions, elle eut une moue boudeuse qui lui fit battre le cœur et il pensa à nouveau à Clochette.  
Perturbé, il la conduisit à la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler, il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il se sentait fébrile, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face à cette petite fée venue du futur.  
Mal à l'aise, il alla enfiler un tee-shirt, pensant qu'il se sentait différent parce qu'il s'était montré sans son armure de vêtements.  
Il savait parfaitement qu'il était toujours parfaitement vêtu, d'un raffinement chic. C'était sa façon de se protéger des autres. De ses émotions, de leurs émotions.

Il se servit un Whisky et s'installa sur son canapé pour le siroter en regardant la cheminée d'un air absent. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions sur ses réactions inhabituelles, qu'elle revenait déjà. Au moins, il s'était ressaisi. Il eut juste le temps de décider qu'il n'allait pas prévenir le MACUSA, il voulait la connaître un peu plus avant qu'elle ne soit renvoyée.

En se tournant face à la jeune fille, il eut un coup au coeur, et toute l'impassibilité qu'il avait réussi à garder s'effrita aussitôt. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable. Elle avait l'air bien plus jeune que dans son uniforme.  
Sa peau pâle était couverte de contusions et de blessures. Il eut une bouffée de colère totalement déraisonnable à la vue de son corps martyrisé.  
Il soupira et l'invita à se rapprocher de lui pour la soigner. Elle obéit docilement, se laissant faire sans bouger.  
Plus les soins avançaient, plus il s'approchait d'elle, profitant de la chaleur de son corps.

Lui qui avait toujours fui les relations se trouvait à avoir besoin de se rapprocher de cette jeune fille tout juste sortie de l'enfance. Il avait envie de chasser les ombres de son regard pour la voir à nouveau sourire. Il devinait qu'elle devait avoir un sourire lumineux, un sourire digne d'une fée...

Une fois ses plaies soignées, il s'installa à ses côtés, suffisamment près pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur de son propre savon sur la peau douce de Katie. Il commença à lui parler, et elle répondait. D'abord avec hésitation, puis elle s'animait petit à petit parlant de la guerre et de ce qui s'était passé.  
Percival savait que cette histoire ne devrait jamais sortir de son appartement, les règles du temps étaient claires : pas d'interférences dans l'ordre des choses... Mais il savait aussi que Katie avait besoin de parler, de crever l'abcès.

Il se trouvait idiot parce que plus elle se détendait, mieux il se sentait. Il osa même lui raconter une anecdote - où il était question d'une anecdote avec une armée de Niffleurs accidentellement libérés dans une banque - pour avoir le plaisir de l'entendre rire.  
Et elle se mit à rire, d'un rire léger et joyeux, aussi merveilleux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

La seconde d'après, les ombres étaient de retour dans son regard, et elle s'inquiéta de savoir si elle allait devoir repartir chez elle. Là-bas. Au milieu de la douleur et de la mort. Il la coupa. Il serait temps d'y penser plus tard. Lui non plus ne voulait pas envisager son départ.

Il se cala un peu mieux dans le canapé, effleurant son bras dans la manœuvre et fit une chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais fait. Avec personne. Il parla de lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule, il se tut et sourit. Elle s'était endormie contre lui.  
Doucement, il se tourna et la prit contre lui. Puis sans peine, il se releva, Katie dans les bras. Elle était légère comme une plume et paraissait minuscule contre lui.  
Il la conduisit dans son lit, et la déposa tendrement. Il aurait aimé la rejoindre et la garder dans ses bras pour la protéger; mais il décida que ce n'était décidément pas la chose à faire.  
Elle avait besoin de repos et de se reconstruire. Certainement pas d'un homme à la mine sombre qui ne savait pas s'amuser.

Il se redressa lentement, en déposant au passage un léger baiser sur son front, le cœur battant.

Il sortit de la chambre sans se retourner mais laissa la porte ouverte.

De retour dans le salon, il se servit un autre verre de Whisky et soupira en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Il se demanda un instant comment il en était arrivé là. Comment cette jeune fille avait pu le toucher à ce point, percer sa carapace, lui donner envie de la proximité qu'il avait toujours fui.

Comment cette petite fée pouvait-elle faire battre son cœur alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Il avait côtoyé tellement d'autres femmes, intelligentes, belles. Aucune n'avait réussi à l'émouvoir autant que Katie Belle dans son uniforme d'écolière, sale et échevelée.

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer, maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte. Il voulait la garder près de lui, à ses côtés.  
Peut être était il temps pour lui de s'attaquer maintenant à sa plus grande peur. Les sentiments. L'amour.

Après tout, les fées étaient connues pour les miracles...

* * *

1- La fée Clochette, avant d'être un personnage Disney, a été décrit pour la première fois en 1904 dans la pièce de théâtre Peter Pan de James Barrie. Bell peut être traduit par Clochette.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé... Une petite review ? Merci !**


End file.
